parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron,
The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World 'is a series of crossover fighting video games published by Nintendo and developed by THQ, and it primarily features characters from ''The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Pokémon.'' The first installment, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World'', released worldwide on April 30, 2001 for the Nintendo 64, had a huge budget and it was originally not a Japan-only release. The series achieved even greater success with the release of The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Melee, which was released worldwide on July 30, 2006 for the Nintendo GameCube and it became one of the best selling games on that system. A third installment, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Brawl, was released worldwide on December 17, 2010 for the Wii. The fourth installment, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Universe, was released worldwide on May 24, 2016 for both the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The fourth installment was the first in the series that was released for a handheld platform. A fifth installment, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Ultimate, was released worldwide on December 17, 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters '''The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Melee' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Brawl' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *Nega-Chin *Brass Knuckles *Titanium Toenail *Bronze Kneecap *H2Olga *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma *Turbo Thunder *The Darkness *The Kindness *The Destructinator *Mr. Dinglefitz *Mrs. Dinglefitz *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mama Cosma *Binky Abdul *Cupid *The April Fool *Fairy Hart *Tooth Fairy *Head Pixie *Sanderson *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Dwight *Irving *Molly *Swizzle *Evil Judy *Evil Hugh *Evil Carl *Evil Sheen *Evil Cindy *Evil Libby *Evil Goddard *Ultra Lord *Skeet *Chip *Martha Wheezer *Ebenezer Wheezer *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn *Johanna *Zoey *Kenny *Marian *Wallace *Noelle *Sayer *Izzy *Cara *Nathaniel *Mac *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Universe' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *Nega-Chin *Brass Knuckles *Titanium Toenail *Bronze Kneecap *H2Olga *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma *Turbo Thunder *The Darkness *The Kindness *The Destructinator *Mr. Dinglefitz *Mrs. Dinglefitz *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mama Cosma *Binky Abdul *Cupid *The April Fool *Fairy Hart *Tooth Fairy *Head Pixie *Sanderson *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Dwight *Irving *Molly *Swizzle *Evil Judy *Evil Hugh *Evil Carl *Evil Sheen *Evil Cindy *Evil Libby *Evil Goddard *Ultra Lord *Skeet *Chip *Martha Wheezer *Ebenezer Wheezer *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn *Johanna *Zoey *Kenny *Marian *Wallace *Noelle *Sayer *Izzy *Cara *Nathaniel *Mac *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Missy *Sparky *Grandma Gladys *Grandpa Vlad *Hugh J. Magnate Jr. *Kimmy *Dolores-Day Crocker *Marty Mulligan *Mitzie Mulligan *Ravi *Howie *Katie *Mouse *Newt Neutron *Amanda Neutron *Anabelle Neutron *Kari Neutron *Gomer Neutron *Principal Willoughby *Aseefa *Dorkus Aurelius *Doppy Doppweiler *Mr. Nesmith *Iris *Cilan *Elesa *Cynthia *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Viola *Alexa *Grace *Korrina *Diantha *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Tori Vega *André Harris *Robbie Shapiro *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Erwin Sikowitz *Steven Carson *Goku *Vegeta *Goten *Trunks *Pan *Uub *Gohan *Videl *Chi-Chi *Mr. Satan *Good Buu *Bee *Bulma *Bulla *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Ox-King *Dende *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Dorami 'The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Ultimate' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Trixie Tang *Tad *Chad *Veronica *Tootie *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Geraldine Waxelplax *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Goddard *King Goobot V *Ooblar *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Jessie *James *Meowth *Delia Ketchum *Casey *Professor Oak *Future Timmy *Tammy Turner *Tommy Turner *Robot Vicky *Future Vicky *Chet Ubetcha *Juandissimo Magnifico *Shallowgrave *Sanjay *Remy Buxaplenty *Maryann *Sammy *Pierre *Philip *Vicky and Tootie's Dad *Nicky *Blonda Fairywinkle *Big Daddy *Doidle *The Crimson Chin *Sheldon Dinkleberg *Francis *Bucky McBadbat *Dr. Bender *Chip Skylark *Shirley *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Betty Quinlan *Nick Dean *Amber *Butch Pakovski *Ike Wolvermein *Terry Finster *Eustace Strych *Future Jimmy *Future Carl *Future Sheen *Future Cindy *Evil Jimmy *Professor Calamitous *Beautiful Gorgeous *May *Max *Natasha *Nicolette *Erica *Joshua *Alanna *Kelly *Vivian Meridian *Vladimir *Otane *Nega-Chin *Brass Knuckles *Titanium Toenail *Bronze Kneecap *H2Olga *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma *Turbo Thunder *The Darkness *The Kindness *The Destructinator *Mr. Dinglefitz *Mrs. Dinglefitz *Dr. Rip Studwell *Mama Cosma *Binky Abdul *Cupid *The April Fool *Fairy Hart *Tooth Fairy *Head Pixie *Sanderson *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Dwight *Irving *Molly *Swizzle *Evil Judy *Evil Hugh *Evil Carl *Evil Sheen *Evil Cindy *Evil Libby *Evil Goddard *Ultra Lord *Skeet *Chip *Martha Wheezer *Ebenezer Wheezer *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Danny Phantom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dawn *Johanna *Zoey *Kenny *Marian *Wallace *Noelle *Sayer *Izzy *Cara *Nathaniel *Mac *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Missy *Sparky *Grandma Gladys *Grandpa Vlad *Hugh J. Magnate Jr. *Kimmy *Dolores-Day Crocker *Marty Mulligan *Mitzie Mulligan *Ravi *Howie *Katie *Mouse *Newt Neutron *Amanda Neutron *Anabelle Neutron *Kari Neutron *Gomer Neutron *Principal Willoughby *Aseefa *Dorkus Aurelius *Doppy Doppweiler *Mr. Nesmith *Iris *Cilan *Elesa *Cynthia *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Viola *Alexa *Grace *Korrina *Diantha *Tierno *Shauna *Trevor *Tori Vega *André Harris *Robbie Shapiro *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Trina Vega *Erwin Sikowitz *Steven Carson *Goku *Vegeta *Goten *Trunks *Pan *Uub *Gohan *Videl *Chi-Chi *Mr. Satan *Good Buu *Bee *Bulma *Bulla *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Ox-King *Dende *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Marron *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Dorami *Chloe Carmichael *Stuart *Kevin *Ricky *Stinkfoot *Sprig Speevak *Crash Nebula *Flappy Bob *Happy Peppy Gary *Happy Peppy Betty *Flappy Bob's Mom *Flappy Bob's Dad *A.J.'s Mom *A.J.'s Dad *Sanjay's Stepdad *Sanjay's Mom *Elmer's Mom *Elmer's Dad *Mr. Tang *Francis' Dad *Dif *Chuck *Sprout Speevak *Pa Speevak *Ving *Ani *Princess Galaxandra *Jimmy Negatron *Princess Oom *Farley Pakovski *Elke Elkberg *Giggles The Clown *Mr. Vortex *Sasha Vortex *Susie Vortex *Humphrey *Lana *Kiawe *Lillie *Sophocles *Mallow *Ritchie *Ash Ketchum *Sorrel *Verity *Cross *Risa *Callahan *Toren *Harriet *Margo *Dice Corleone *Nona *Goomer *Tandy *Bungle *Randy *Herb *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Amy *Michael *Luci *Tina *Jason *Derek *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Marth *Lucina *Roy *Ike *Robin *Link *Aryll *Medli *Young Link *Toon Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf Category:The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, & Pokémon Smash World Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Pokemon Category:Mario Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nintendo Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Switch Category:THQ Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Anime Category:Cartoons